A Dark Passage
by p.c. andrews
Summary: This is the sequel to A Dark Corridor, the further adventures of Draco Malfoy who has traveled 20 years back in time. Plenty of Severus, Marauders, Lily and Voldemort too! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on characters created by J.K. Rowling._

Note: This is a sequel story to _A Dark Corridor._ If you haven't read _A Dark Corridor,_ all you need to know to get you (temporarily) up to speed is that Draco Malfoy has been sent back in time, he meets and befriends a younger Severus Snape, and has discovered that both he and Sev have a special power that is very rare among wizards. It is now summer of 1976...

A Dark Passage

Chapter 1: A Not-so-Wonderful Summer

Azkaban Prison was located in the North Sea, so even in the early July sunshine, it seemed rather dank and cold. Albus Dumbledore felt little joy at the prospect of going there, but he had to. Two of his students were there, and he needed to keep an eye on them.

It wasn't because they had done anything wrong, that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were made to spend their summer holiday on the prison island. It was because of the fact that they had an ability, a special knack, one that hasn't shown up in the Wizarding world in about 500 years. They were able to destroy a wizard's or witch's ability to use magic. People with that peculiar ability were known as Breakers. Breakers were regarded with great respect, but also with great fear. After all, what kind of wizard enjoys Breaking others?

Not that the Wizarding world in general had anything to fear from Malfoy or Snape. They were fitted with magical collars that would keep them from being able to just Break anyone. If they were supposed to Break anyone, they needed the permission of the Ministry of Magic, and they were given a special gem which enabled them to Break even with the collar on. Most of the time, the only wizards or witches Broken were criminals that had been sent to Azkaban. In the old days, before the times of the Dementors, a Breaker would be at the trial of the accused. If someone was found guilty of performing one of the Unforgiveable Curses _(Imperious Curse, Cruciatus Curse,_ or _Avada Kedavra),_ the Breaker would use his or her power on the wizard or witch before they were sent to Azkaban. When the last of the old Breakers died, with no apparent prospect of anyone who would ever be able to Break again, the Dementors were made into the Azkaban guards.

Breakers did not only destroy the ability; they were also able to restore it. Once a prisoner of Azkaban had served their time, a Breaker could restore them before they were returned to regular society. As of right now, one of their two potential Breakers already was well adept at healing; Severus had already healed his Potions master, Professor Colton, of his Squib condition, and he also healed a fellow student who had been accidentally Broken, and while healing the ability to use magic in Remus Lupin, Severus also healed him of lycanthropy. The other, Draco, already knew how to Break. He already broke two students: Rachel Lestrange (who killed herself not long afterwards), and Remus Lupin. It amazed anyone who knew about this case that the Malfoy boy found Breaking the easiest thing in the world. While Severus found the healing (once he put the collar on) to be an almost orgasmic experience. Now, one had to learn what the other already knew how to do. And for that, the boys were taken to Azkaban. There were plenty of prisoners there for them to practice on...

Dumbledore, the Headmaster of their school, Hogwart's, had petitioned the Ministry of Magic for direct custody of the two sixteen year olds. So far, the Ministry has been considering it, in their own insufferably slow fashion. In the meantime, Severus' uncle Aloysius has a tenuous hold on his nephew's future, while Draco Malfoy was a ward of the Ministry, until they decided whether or not to contact his father, the too-young-to-have-a-sixteen-year-old-son Lucius. But far be it from the Hogwart's Headmaster to give up all hope. He intended to be at the ready.

One arrives at Azkaban Island by boat. Dumbledore looked at the misty coastline of the isle and shuddered. Most likely, the Dementors were the ones giving the island that chill more than even its geographic location. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet, which had all the campaign news for the election of the new Minister of Magic. As usual, he was asked to run. And as usual, he refused to do so. And so, the front runners were both offering opposing views on how to deal with the growing threat of Voldemort. Or, as they liked to call the dark wizard, "You-know-who." Actually, Dumbledore preferred to call him Tom, but that was beside the point.

"An'...here ye are, Master Dumbledore. I 'ope yer bidness don' takes yer lon' an' yer gets outta here in a jif! I's be waitin' out by the south dock, sir, but on'y til noon. I leaves here exac'ly at noon, an' I don' comes back til tomorra," the gnarled old sailor warned Dumbledore as he rowed to the eastern dock.

"I should hope that my business here will be brief enough to meet your schedule, sir," Dumbledore answered. He then took his leave. Two ministry officials were there to greet him. One was Alastor Moody, the grizzled, very aged Auror who people had thought, perhaps a hundred or so years back, might have the power to Break himself. He never actually learned the way to do it, but he was the closest person alive who might be able to guide the two boys. The other was a very young, burly man with a mustache just starting to grow.

"Why, Mr. MacNair! Are you employed by the Ministry now?" Dumbledore asked, recongnizing his former student. Class of '74. His best grades had been in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Indeed, but it might not be for long..." MacNair said lightly.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's in charge of the Dementors," Moody growled. "He's just being stupid; it's not like the Ministry wouldn't have use for him even if these two young fools with the White Sleeves work out."

Dumbledore walked to the main building alongside Moody. "I'm most anxious to see them. How are they doing?"

"Bah! They're two callow, immature boys who don't have their minds on anything except girls and Quidditch!" Moody grunted.

"And what did you have on your mind at age sixteen, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked his old friend. "Surely not what these two have to deal with?"

"Well, I'll leave it for you to see yourself, Albus. This way," Moody grunted, leading the group to the gates.

There were two Dementors there, and Dumbledore took out his wand, about to move them away with a Patronus Spell. But MacNair stepped forward, unperturbed, and opened the gate for the other two wizards. With a sidelong glance at Moody, Dumbledore put his wand away. "You'll have to leave your wand at the guard house before going inside, Professor Dumbledore," MacNair reminded him.

Once they were all inside, cleared by the guards, the three of them walked through to the courtyard. At the moment, only two teenaged boys dressed in black robes decorated with silver bolts of lightning on the chest and white sleeves, stood in the scant sunlight. They both wore identical collars about an inch wide, gold in color, which had no visible clasps. Other than that, the similarities between them ended. Severus, with his black hair and eyes and prominent nose, was a direct contrast to Draco's white blond hair and pale gray eyes and more delicate features. Somehow though, the two of them standing there together like that, dressed as they were, they looked like a matched set. Yin and Yang.

"Gentlemen?" Dumbledore began, smiling as he stepped into the stony courtyard.

Severus' face lit up with joy. "Professor Dumbledore! You came!" He dashed towards Dumbledore, but stopped short before him. Dumbledore put his hand on Sev's shoulder affectionately. Draco swooped down to Severus' side, eyeing Dumbledore.

"Of course I came. I wanted to see how you two were doing. It's good to see that you both look as well as can be expected in spite of your circumstances," Dumbledore replied.

"We're doing about the same as when we got here," Draco stated darkly.

"Aye, that's an understatement!" Moody complained. "Maybe you ought to have added, 'just as lousy as when we got here,' Malfoy!"

"Alastor..." Dumbledore warned, "Ease up on them."

"Fine, you'll see what I'm saying for yourself. Come on, you lads. In you go. We've got another one for you..." Moody told them. Draco's face was unreadable, but Severus' face grew very apprehensive.

"But...we just tried yesterday," he said in a small voice.

"What do you think this is? Vacation?" Moody snapped.

"As a matter of fact," Dumbledore cut in, "it _is_ their vacation time!"

Draco made a dramatic sigh. "Severus," he said tiredly, "the sooner you learn how to Break, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

"And where do you think you'll be going, Laddie? Certainly not Mexico; the Ministry would have you both back here by the scruffs of your worthless necks faster than lightning," Moody told them.

"Well, it'll certainly be somewhere away from _you!"_ Draco countered.

"Fellows, come along; the prisoner is waiting," MacNair reminded them. Sullen, Severus followed MacNair. Draco came along, leading Dumbledore and Moody back into the main building. The Breakings, such as they were, took place in a small chamber within the higher security areas, which meant that there were plenty of bars on the windows and between doors and in hallways. The prisoner, a wretched skinny man, bookended with two Dementors, waited in that chamber.

Despite the fact that the prisoner looked for all the world as if he were in a semi-comatose state, as soon as he saw the two young men come inside with the White Sleeves, the collars, the lightning bolts, his terror showed in his pale eyes. It was odd, how images from hundreds of years ago could still provoke horror and revulsion, even if the rational mind tells one that such things just don't happen anymore... No doubt, this prisoner, just like any other wizard or witch, had seen etchings and prints that were hundreds of years old of men and women who had looked just like those two young men. They had been designed to inspire fear (back in those days) of what would happen to people if they were sent to the dreaded wizarding prison. 

Of course, it didn't help that these two lads had seen those very same images in their own minds, and didn't want to be associated with such horror. Draco Malfoy had risked his life and his sanity to keep his ability a secret. In the end, it became impossible to not say anything, but he resented the collar very much. Severus Snape was not troubled so much by the robe and the collar; he'd been drilled by his dreadful uncle that this was the key to regaining the glory of the Snape family. It was the actual doing of the deed that made Severus react the way he did.

"Now, this fellow here has agreed to these experiments so that he would get his time here reduced," Moody told them. Of course, Draco and Severus already knew that any prisoner who was brought before them had made this kind of deal, but Moody must have said it for Dumbledore's benefit. "Let's not waste his time and ours like you did yesterday, Snape! We all know you have the ability. You need to stop being such a ninny and do it."

"May I cut in and say something?" Dumbledore asked.

"For God's sake Albus, not now! Let the boy get started. We can chit-chat later to your heart's content," Moody snapped. Dumbledore was only a little surprised at Moody's brusque manner; the man had no time to be at all polite. But this seemed worse than usual for Moody.

Severus took the gem. It was red, fit into the palm of his hand, and had a misty, swirling quality to it. He stared at it, as though focusing. Then, he looked at the shivering prisoner. He focused magical power through the gem, into a part of the man's brain that Severus had only just started learning about, the pineal gland. Wizards and witches had very well developed pineal glands, while Muggles had pineal glands that were virtually shriveled up in their brains. What Severus was supposed to be able to do was smash the pineal gland inside the wizard's brain with his magic. It was not as easy as it sounded. It took a very special knack to be able to focus magic past the wizard's own magical powers and destroy a part of his brain.

He could find it easily enough; it was like a pine nut, which was why it's called the pineal gland. He could feel the magical power circling it like fingers around a soft sponge. Now, all he was supposed to do was _crush it._ But then, it happened just like it did every time before. He saw the man's face, the helpless horror of what he was about to experience. And just like before, Severus lost his nerve. He retreated, tossed the gem onto the floor, then ran into the corner and started to vomit.

With a crafty smirk, Draco picked up the gem. He had Broken before; it was so easy... the gem led him directly to the man's pineal gland. His magic squeezed it, and the man began to scream. Draco glanced at Dumbledore's horrified expression and began to laugh...

"James, dear, have you finished the tea yet?" an elderly lady called weakly from the parlor.

"Coming, Gran," James Potter called back, pouring the hot water over the metal ball with some white tea into a teapot. He'd let it steep for several minutes while they had scones. Or at least, he'd have a scone or two. Gran didn't seem all that hungry lately with that nasty potion she had to take to keep her strength up. He sighed very quietly, and brought the tea out to his Gran, to where she sat in her highback chair.

"Oh, thank you dear. Let it cool off while we talk. Have you gotten a letter back from Sirius yet? Do you think he'll be coming over this summer like he did last year?"

"I dunno Gran. I think his Mum wants to keep him home this year..." James answered, his eyes evading his grandmother. In truth, he'd told Sirius that since his Grandfather had died, and his Gran wasn't very well, that it might not be such a good idea if he came this year. Naturally, when Sirius heard that James' grandfather had died just after school ended, he threatened to run away from his house and camp out by the Potter's to help out.

"Hmm," Gran replied. James knew that his grandmother wasn't terribly fond of the Black family. She thought they were, with the notable exception of Sirius, complete and total snobs. "James," she finally said, trying to pour herself some tea until James took over, "I hope you told him it was perfectly fine to come here. I hope you didn't tell him not to come because you think I can't deal with the extra company. Why wouldn't I want to have him here? He makes me laugh. I need to laugh, for the little time I have left before I join your grandfather and your parents..."

James dropped his scone on his plate, uneaten. He'd lost his appetite. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. James opened it and there was his best friend, Sirius Black, grinning broadly and standing amongst all of his worldly possessions packed into two large shiny black trunks.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" James gasped.

"Well, after I got your Gran's letter, telling me how broken up you were about your grandpa, and how you weren't eating and all that, I decided I'd throw myself out of Number 12 Grim Moldy Place and take shelter here. Ah, Mrs. Potter," Sirius beamed, showing himself in when James found himself unable to speak. "A rose by any other name would never smell as sweet."

"Ah, Mr. Black, no one could botch the Bard quite as wonderfully as you can! Come give me a hug Sirius!" Sirius embraced the tiny woman seated in the chintz patterned highback just like she was _his_ grandmother.

"Grandmother? Did you write to Sirius?" James asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I hope you're not annoyed with me. I took that nonsense letter you wrote to Sirius and replaced it with my own. I suppose the grief over your grandfather's death made me do it..." she said quickly. James decided not to respond. This was not grief that made her do it, he knew. This was just Gran as usual. "I do hope your mother will be sending the annual Howler, Sirius!"

"As soon as it arrives, I guarantee you'll be the first to know it!" he promised.

"Grandmother," James said gravely, "there was...stuff about Remus in that letter."

"Oh, I do hope he can make a visit this year as well! Just think, my house filled with handsome young men!" she giggled.

"You know, Mrs. Potter, that if you're not careful, the whole of Godric's Hollow will be talking about you," Sirius told her with mock seriousness.

This only led to more giggles. "Let 'em talk! Now, you just sit yourself right down, and let's have a good long talk about your O.W.L.'s. James got his back. He's got ten! Harold would have been so proud..."

James said nothing. He didn't want to point out to his Gran that, during his last days, Harold Potter would not have been too proud of James. Grandpa hadn't even recognized him.

Petunia Evans sat on a reclining beach chair in her backyard, trying to catch some sun. She opened up a book, and started twisting her mousy blonde hair with her fingers idly. Her thin body barely filled the bathing suit she was wearing. She tried, once again, to start reading this stupid shit for school. Required reading lists always drove her crazy; these books were never about anyone important, like movie stars or rock singers. They were all written hundreds of years ago by stuffy old men who never got out.

She peeked up from her book when she saw the neighbor boy, Henry, come out of his back door. He'd porked out a bit since their school term had ended a few weeks ago. Henry's dark eyes and sandy hair, however, remained the very same as before. He leaned over the fence dividing their two properties when he saw Petunia. "Hey? Still trying to read that rot?" he called.

"It's hopeless. I'm going to have to get into town soon to buy some of the review notes, or I'll flunk out before I even get back to school!" Petunia complained, getting up from her chair to talk to him.

"How's Lily doing?" Henry asked.

Petunia made a face, and spat, "She's fine! She's getting all _her_ reading done!"

"She's still going to that special school?" Henry asked. Petunia was at first annoyed with Henry. No doubt, he whacks off in the loo every night thinking about her sister. If only she could work that to her advantage...

"Tell me what she does at that school again," Henry asked hungrily.

Maybe she could...

Petunia leaned down, in a conspiratorial manner, and said, "They do pagan rituals there. Dancing under the moon, naked, around a huge fire. Orgies and group sex. Lots of drugs, but they like to call them potions..."

"Wow..." Henry obviously was imagining Lily frolicking naked around a huge bonfire with loads of other nymph-like girls. But then he snapped out of it, and asked, "Why do your parents let her go to a school that does that kind of thing?"

Petunia sighed dramatically. "I've _tried_ to tell them, but they won't listen! Lily actually told me that she has a boyfriend there. He's been, you know, doing it with her. She misses having it, I can tell. I bet..." Petunia said slyly, "that she wouldn't mind having someone, like a guy next door, that could, you know, do it with her until she gets back to school in the fall."

Henry gaped. "Really?"

"Gee, I wonder if...well, maybe next time you see her, you should see if you and she could... One thing she did tell me, was that her boyfriend treats her really rough. And she told me that she kind of likes that. It turns her on. Go figure..." She shrugged, then sauntered off, leaving Henry drooling with the thought of Lily surely filling his head.

_You can tell that this is Alternate Universe; I still have Snape as being a pureblood, and a few other things will be popping up that contradict the books. But that's what happens with Time Travel stories! Happy Reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

A Dark Passage

Chapter 2: New Pets

Draco sat at the tattered old desk in the small room at the top of one of Azkaban's tallest towers. It was so misty out the window that it seemed that he was already up in the clouds. He dipped his quill into the inkpot, and signed the letter he was writing to his girlfriend, Drucilla Webster. She of the cinnamon eyes and hair to match, and the legendary breasts that Draco himself, being the absolute prat that he was, had not touched.

Well dammit, how was he supposed to concentrate on anything important with everything that he'd been through these past few months? Suddenly, he experienced a flashback of that terrible night, a few months ago, when he'd been captured by Rodolphus Lestrange and his twisted twin sister Rachel. Lestrange used a method, learned from a journal that Lucius Malfoy had written, to torture Draco with a concentrated version of the Cruciatus Curse. They did it just to impress Voldemort. The fact that they were both dead now helped a little to keep him from going insane.

Of course, Voldemort was still on the loose. And because of that nightmarish episode, the Dark Lord had found out that Draco was a Breaker. Voldemort would love nothing better than to eliminate him, to be certain. And so, Draco had to keep Drucilla at arm's length, until he knew he was out of danger.

His unpleasant thoughts were interrupted by Walden MacNair, the young guard who had such a knack with those horrible Dementors, when he stuck his head in the door. "Alright there, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Just writing a note. I'll be going to the owlry after this. Do you have to escort me there, too?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"Aye, that I do. Sorry, I know it's a drag," MacNair said sympathetically. Draco and Severus needed escorts wherever they went. The Ministry didn't think that the danger was tremendous, which was why only MacNair and Alastor Moody were guarding. Who in their right mind would storm Azkaban, with all of its guards? But still, there was no point in not playing it safe.

"Just doing your job; it's not your fault," Draco responded as he sealed his letter. "Alright then, let's go." In silence, they climbed down the stairs of. As they crossed the dingy courtyard, Draco and Severus met. Moody was guarding him.

"Where's Malfoy off to, MacNair?" Moody growled.

"Owlry," MacNair grunted.

Draco nodded an acknowledgement to Moody, who didn't look at all pleased that he had a letter going out. He wished Moody would chill out; it wasn't like he was giving away any top secrets. But speaking of chilling. Draco noticed that he didn't like the air suddenly. It seemed clammier, mistier, than usual. In a moment, he saw the reason. Several Dementors converged on them, which was what surely was causing the sudden atmospheric change.

"Mr. Moody, what are the Dementors doing?" Severus asked nervously.

"MacNair, why are they surrounding us? What the hell's going on?" Moody demanded, rounding on the younger Ministry official.

"I..I dunno! Expecto patronum!" MacNair screamed after taking out his wand and pointing it in the general direction of a group of them slithering forward.

Moody grit his teeth. "What the hell are you doing lad?" he yelled. "I'd do it myself if I were allowed a wand!"

Severus ran over to MacNair and grabbed his wand. With a great smile on his face, Severus bellowed_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Draco, MacNair, and Moody gaped as Severus' Patronus blazed across the courtyard, cutting a swath through the Dementors. It was, strangely enough, a great silver lily. But something unfortunate ruined the great effect, for through the thick mist they could see a tall, thin wizard, who was clapping his long fingered hands slowly, mockingly.

"Bravo, young one! Very nice Patronus indeed! I'm quite impressed. It appears that my new dog is trained well, after all!" said the wizard, whose face was covered with a hood, yet his two gleaming red eyes blazing through the mist were like beacons. There was no mistaking that wizard.

"Oh, God..." Draco whispered. Severus dashed to Draco's side; though he'd never actually seen Voldemort's face before, he knew that it was him. He'd failed to protect Draco before, and he was not about to let his friend get hurt again by this creep. He knew some pretty good moves from Defense Against the Dark Arts, but would they be enough?

_"You!"_ Moody seethed.

"Yes, me. And a few of my pets..." Voldemort laughed lightly as several Dementors circled around him, like strange goldfish in a misty bowl.

MacNair went to grab his wand out of Severus' hand, but the younger Breaker backed away, dodging the more muscular fellow. "Severus, give the wand to Moody. He knows more what to do than we do!" Draco told him. He took a split second to decide that Draco was probably right. So he tossed the wand to Moody, who caught it effortlessly.

"Good lad! _Expecto Patronum!"_ Moody growled, producing a rampaging ether lion, making some of the Dementors float away. "Go you two! Get away!" Moody bellowed, then blocked one of Voldemort's curses. Draco and Severus plowed out of the courtyard.

"Let's get to the gatehouse! We can get our wands!" Severus told Draco. Draco just nodded, following Severus to the nasty gates of Azkaban. They were closed, and for a brief second, it seemed like the light was brighter on the opposite side of them. But neither had any time for such reflection. They dashed right to the desk, where they knew there was a drawer that the head guard (Walden MacNair, of course) put all wands. "Oh, fuck, it's locked!" Severus seethed.

"Now what?" Draco gasped.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to bust the desk open."

"Be careful; you might break a wand by mistake," Draco pointed out. Severus nodded. He knocked on the wood in a few places, listening. Draco didn't hear what Severus was listening for, but apperently, his friend was satisfied, and proceeded to punch the wood. Severus winced after hitting a couple of times, but he didn't stop. Draco watched in silence as Severus made a hold through the desk wall.

"The drawer's wood itself should be easy," Severus commented. Draco sure hoped so; Severus' hand was bleeding. It took one more well placed blow to break the lighter colored wood of the drawer. "Okay! We're in!" Severus reached in the drawer, his dark eyes widened. "I can't feel anything!" he fretted.

"Here, let me!" Draco ordered him. Severus moved aside. Draco dipped his arm into the drawer, reaching in as far as he could. He felt some sticks in the drawer. He gripped one of them and felt for the handle. _"Alohomora!"_ Draco said, using whoever's wand to cast the unlocking spell.

Severus grabbed his wand, Draco grabbed his and Moody's. He also grabbed the key to open the big trunk on the side wall. He had a feeling that his Invisibility Cloak was in there, and it was going to be very useful. With jittery fingers, Draco managed to unlock the trunk four times and find the cloak. And not a second too soon. Draco could feel the air turn colder.

"Voldemort's coming! Hide under here with me. If he gets too close, blast him with everything you have," Draco whispered. He and Severus barely fit under the Invisibility cloak, but apparetnly, they were not immediately visible when Voldemort tore into the gatehouse.

"Come out and play, my little puppies," Voldemort said softly, calmly, holding his deadly wand. Severus' hand gripped his own wand with suppressed fear and anger. He knew exactly what kind of spell he'd cast, if he needed to. But he prayed he wouldn't have to. He could feel Draco beside him, shaking. It took everything in him not to shake as well. Especially as Voldemort's dragon skin boot landed about two inches from his left foot under the cloak...

* * *

_Sorry this took a bit longer than I wanted, I'm going to try and update this story a little more often._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this chapter isn't longer, next chapter should be longer. Very disturbed about Hurricane Katrina and it's aftermath. Hopefully as time passes, things improve. Til then, enjoy._

A Dark Passage

Chapter 3: The Ties that Bind Us

Draco dared not even to let out his breath normally. He just let it sort of seep out of his lungs as silently as possible, then tried to inhale the same way. He wondered if Voldemort could hear his heart pounding, since it was so silent in the guardhouse. At least his view was very clear, even under the Invisibility Cloak. Voldemort's boot moved from it's position next to Severus' foot, but he didn't sigh with relief. Instead, that was precisely when Severus decided to make his move.

He grit his teeth, swept the cloak off his head and raised his wand in one smooth swift move. Voldemort's back had been turned while he was examining the desk area again, seeing the busted drawer. So preoccupied was the Dark Lord that he could barely get his wand in the air to block Sev's spell. _"Sectusempra!"_ Severus yelled, and the spell hit Voldemort practically full blast. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the blood begin to blossom over Voldemort's already hideous face.

"Why you little sons of bitches!" he hissed. Draco and Severus dashed out of the guard house, but Voldemort ignored the blood on himself and chased them.

Draco pulled Severus into the surrounding forest. He quickly got the cloak back over them both. Then, they sat behind a scrubby bush and began to discuss their options. "Good move, Sev, though I doubt it will keep him off our cases for long," Draco said between deep breaths.

"We have to stay out of his way until the ferry comes back," Severus frowned.

"Sure, easier said than done. We'll never survive the night. And even if we did, how could we get on the ferry without him knowing it?" Draco asked.

"We need to get back to Moody. And we need to get some sort of word to someone about what's happened," Severus added.

Draco thought, all in all, that it was a pretty shitty plan. He began to seethe. _How could they leave us so unprotected?_ His mind raced. And then, the obvious answer came to him. "Sev, where's the Breaker's Key?"

"Moody has it," Severus breathed. Voldemort was approaching, so they waited in silence again.

"Come out and play, my little puppies. We'll have lots of fun, once you are more trained. Yes, lots and lots of fun..." the Dark Lord rambled. The boys, on the other hand, slowly moved away, each foot placed very carefully in order to not make a sound.

After about an hour of inching away from Voldemort, they broke into a run again. This time, they headed back into the prison gates, and by the time they made it to the courtyard, Draco was gasping for breath again. He was in lousy shape, he thought angrily, promising himself to rectify this in the future. "If only we could have Apparated! There's Moody!" Severus cried, pointing to the old wizard's unconscious form.

"Our only chance is to get that Key. Here, you search this side, I'll seach that one," Draco ordered. Severus bent over one side of Moody and began searching each pocket. Draco was starting to panic again. Where the hell was it?

"Looking for this?" they both heard over their heads. Draco's heart began to pound again. Voldemort's smile was extra ghastly with all the blood over his face. He held the Breaker's Key in his thin fingers. "Though I admit, I can't use this item at all, I thought it was quite pretty. Don't you? Silly children, silly little puppies. Your barks are worse than your bites, arent they? MacNair told me that only one of you actually knows how to Break anyone anyway. But that will change. You both will serve me now." With a wave of his wand, heavy golden chains grew from the collars around their necks. "Now, my Slytherin puppies, we shall go find MacNair and take our leave of this place."

Voldemort tugged on the leashes. Draco meekly got up from Moody's side. But Severus refused to rise. His dark eyes had a strange look in them that made Draco shiver. "Nobody treats me like a dog."

"Except your uncle, I heard," Voldemort pointed out with a light laugh. Then Severus did something even more crazy. He gave his own chain a good yank, catching Voldemort off balance, since the dark wizard had been holding it so tightly. Voldemort bounded forward, and Severus threw a punch right on his face. For one second, Voldemort was so stunned that someone would show such defiance that it showed on his face. But he recovered very quickly from it, and backhanded Severus, sending him reeling to the gravel again. _"Crucio!"_ the Dark Lord bellowed.

Draco screamed even as Severus did. He took out his own wand and yelled _"Finite Incantatum!"_ Voldemort blinked when his own spell stopped.

His red eyes focused on Draco, who had his wand ready to go. Severus, he decided, was right. _Either we get rid of Voldemort now or die trying._ "We're not giving up. Deal with it." Severus rose from the ground as well with his wand.

Voldemort laughed lightly once again. "Despite what you might be thinking, young Malfoy, I have no intention of killing you. Unless of course, you both grow too tiresome to deal with any longer."

"That's bullshit. You have no choice but to kill us; we're too dangerous to you. The fact that you're even here today proves to me that you're very worried," Draco countered. "I remember that night, you know. I remember the look on your face after I dealt with Rachel Lestrange."

Voldemort ambled over to Draco, slowly, casually. His wand was not in his hand, so Draco just eyed him very carefully as he approached. "I admit, seeing someone actually Break someone else was alarming to me. You see, I had studied so much about all aspects of magic, that I was intrigued by the idea of Breakers. I even tried to do it myself a few times, but as you might have figured out, I've had no success. Therefore, I arrogantly thought that since _I_ couldn't do it, that no one could." He made a little bow to Draco. "You and your friend here have proven me quite wrong."

"Well, chaining us up is no way to deal with us!" Severus snarled. "And what you did to Draco was unforgivable!"

Voldemort whipped out his wand again, and pressed the tip of his wand to Severus' head. "You seem quite hardy. I just performed a curse that most people find very painful. Yet here you are, up and about and flapping your mouth as fast and as loudly as ever. Could it be that you are much like me? So accustomed to pain that it doesn't bother you that much? Very well," he said, swinging his wand into Draco's direction. "I happen to know firsthand that your friend here isn't quite so _resilient!"_

"No! Leave him alone!" Severus yelled.

"Then you, along with your friend and I, are going to find Walden MacNair and then we take our leave, as I've said before. We'll leave Alastor Moody here; I want him alive, so he can tell Dumbledore that I now have his golden dogs, and who knows _where_ I might be taking them for a walk next..." Voldemort laughed as he took their leashes again, and this time, they both hung their heads sadly and followed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_And now, to make up for neglecting you guys, a nice long chapter for you. Happy reading!_

A Dark Passage

Chapter 4: Unexpected Developments

It started to rain, and someone held an umbrella over James Potter's head as his grandmother's coffin was lowered into the ground. Sirius was holding James up at one arm, and Professor Dumbledore held his other. He should have known that his grandmother wasn't going to live long after his grandfather died; they'd been married to eachother over fifty years. They'd lived through the deaths of their own children, James' father and aunt. Surely, one losing the other was going to send the survivor to her grave earlier. And now, she was getting buried right next to him, and his grave was still a bit fresh.

"Don't worry Jim; you're not alone." Sirius always had this knack of knowing what James was thinking. Lots of times, James knew what Sirius was thinking too. Maybe it was because they both were animagi. But his greatest sadness came from the fact that he had no family left now. For the rest of the burial, James said nothing, just stared at the coffin lid as it got covered with muddy dirt.

After the service was over, everyone went back to Mrs. Potter's little cottage, which was now technically James' home. There was a get-together among the mourners, and of course, food was served. The Potters had no house-elves, so it was left to James and Sirius to prepare some food. Naturally, Dumbledore was delighted to help, and the boys were amazed at the kind of feast he was able to whip up for the mourners. Soon, the dining room table was completely covered with food.

Remus Lupin had come to the funeral. James met Remus' father for the very first time that day. That, at least, had been a very bright spot on a dark day. Remus' father was a Muggle, and when it had been determined that his only child was doomed to being a werewolf for all his life, he couldn't deal with it and left. But late this past school year, a miracle happened. Remus had been cured of his lycanthropy. It was thanks to Draco Malfoy, who had Broken Remus, and Severus Snape, who Healed him back. Somehow, the Healing of the Breaking also healed other ailments at the same time.

"We are all verysorry about your grandmother, James. Remus has told me what a good friend you've been to him over the years. If there is anything we can do to help you, please ask us," Mr. Lupin told James, with Remus at one side and Mrs. Lupin at the other. Mrs. Pettigrew, Peter's mother, had also expressed her sincere desire to help. In fact, earlier that day,she and Peter offered him a place with them in their home for the rest of the summer.

"Pete, I'd love to, but Dumbledore has told me that I can't do that. I'm not sure why, he hasn't said, but I think he wants me to go live in Hogwarts," James had told them.

Peter was surprised. "You mean, he wants you to go live at _school?"_ he asked.

"I don't know, I guess so. Is that where Dumbledorelivesduring thesummer?" James shook his head, not really wanting to talk anymore. He sort of drifted off. Peter and Remus stared after him, then at Sirius.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Peter asked. "You've been staying here all summer, right?"

"Well, since July. I guess I could always go back to Grip Hold Place...but I'm really worried about James. He's been taking his grandparents' deaths very hard. I hate leaving him alone for long. I hope Dumbledore knows what kind of mental state James is in..." Sirius frowned.

"Dumbledore's no fool. I'm sure he'll know what to do for James," Remus stated. Sirius glanced back at James. He wasn't so sure. James just had no spark anymore. Sirius was getting scared that soon, they would be down one Marauder. Just the mere thought of losing James, who was more like a brother to him than a friend, make his stomach feel like it was lined withclay.

Peter saw somethingthrough the lacy curtains dressing the window. It looke like a wild haired old man. "Hey, look at that, a latecomer..." Peter commented.

Sure enough, that wild haired old man banged the front door wide open, and lightning crashed behind him as he bellowed, _"Dumbledore!"_

Several of the mourners glared at him; he was soaked to the bone, and his cloak was dripping with rainwater all over the carpeting. His wooden leg _clunked_ quickly as he sought out Albus Dumbledore, who had been speaking to a few older ladies who had been Mrs. Potter's neighbors. Dumbledore glared at him most harshly of all.

"Alastor! Why aren't you at Azkaban?" he gasped.

_"He's got them!"_

Dumbledore didn't seem to need to ask who he meant. "Dear God...and the Key?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't find it! It was that damned MacNair. He betrayed us! He's a Death Eater!" Moody yelled angrily. Many of the mourners gasped. Sirius whirled around when he heard that word. He eyed James, who suddenly seemed very alert.

Remus looked stricken. "Wasn't Malfoy and Severus with Moody? Wait a minute!_Voldemort's got them,"_ he whispered with dread. "I can't leave them in his clutches. Not after what they'd done to help me..."

Sirius leaned closer to hide his next words. "Quick, let's grab Jim and find out what's going on!" _Jim, come on!_ Sirius sent the thought to James, who seemed to come out of his stupor. The Marauders watched Dumbledore take Moody outside, so they lined up just out of sight by the kitchen window.

"Do we know if they are even still alive?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've got my spy on it. But I don't think the Dark Lord would have taken the trouble to capture them only to kill them. I believe our worst fears are going to be realized," Moody shuddered.

"But you told me Severus doesn't even know how to Break anyone," Dumbledore frowned.

"No, it's not that he _doesn't know how,_ it's that he's been unable to bring himself to do it. But we both know who we're dealing with, Albus. The bastard will find a way around that. And let's not forget, the Malfoy boy is quite adept at Breaking. With that Key, he and the Dark Lord could paint the town red, literally."

"Yes, perhaps, but Voldemort might not get Draco's cooperation. After all, he was rather ill treated by him and his followers only a few short months ago. I saw in the boy's eyes when I visited recently; that hurt has not gone away. I've been struggling with the Ministry to get him the help he so desperately needs, but so far, all I've gotten is bureaucratic red tape!

"Now, we have a new danger, and I don't only mean Malfoy and Snape. James Potter needs to be put under my supervision at once. He will not be safe from Voldemort's wrath now that he has no living relatives to shield him. The only place he might be safe is Hogwart's. I pray that someone can expedite this before we have _his_ blood on our hands as well!"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Since he has no one to contest your taking him, I see no reason for much delay..." Moody was saying, but James backed down from the window.

"If I'm at Hogwart's, Dumbledore won't let me out of his sight. And your mum won't let you out of her sight again now, Sirius, which means you and I won't see eachother til at least September. And worst of all, I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach from the situation with Malfoy and Snape. We all know what they are capable of doing. And you _know_ Voldemort will find some way to make them do what he wants. They'll be lucky if it's merely the Imperious Curse that he uses."

"James, I don't care, I'm going to help them! You heard Dumbledore. Voldemort's already done something terrible to Malfoy once. He'll get Snape too, this time. I have to help them,or at least try..." Remus told him.

"Remus, you can't do it alone! Not take on Voldemort by yourself!" Sirius growled.

"I don't even think all four of us can do it!" Peter added frantically.

"But we can try," James concluded. The glint of determination was in his eyes. "First of all, we need to make some plans. Peter, Remus, try and see if you can stay here overnight; we need to do some major brainstorming. Sirius, you've got to try and find out who this MacNair was, and who Moody's spy is. I'm going to try and stall Dumbledore."

"Good luck, Jim. You're going to need it," Sirius smiled grimly. "I have a feeling my assignment's going to be the easy one..."

* * *

Lily had an owl swoop into her bedroom window the morning of her birthday. She was turning sixteen, and had just put on a new dress that her parents got her for her gift. A soft green shade that brought out her eyes. The owl dropped the note on her bed and took off again. She picked it up excitedly and saw it was a packet of birthday cards. One from Andromeda, who was getting ready to go to Florida for the rest of the summer. Another from Drucilla, who was very peeved that she hadn't gotten any letters from Draco Malfoy since they'd gone on holiday. There was one other one that intrigued Lily a great deal.

_Dearest Lily,_ it began, _I had to write to you, though I was not sure if you'd ever wish to hear from me. I had to finally express what you mean to me. I have been enduring a summer of hellish darkness, and I think of you as the sunlight that I must reach towards. When the pain of my loneliness threatens to overwhelm me, the only thing that helps me endure it is the thought of you. I've found out that your birthday is coming, and though I cannot tell you as of yet who I am, I wanted to send you this note to say that I thank the Lord and Lady that you had come into this world, and that I celebrate this day in your honor, though I may not be beside you. _

With deepest Love,  
Your secret Admirer

Lily just stared at it. Who could this person be, that was reaching out to her like this? She couldn't recognize the handwriting. Her heart started to pound. She just hoped and prayed that it wasn't Draco Malfoy who sent her this note! Drucilla never found out that she and Draco had shared a kiss, once, under great duress, and naturally it went no further, at least for her. But what if it was more than that for him?

"Lily, dear, are you ready yet? We'd like to see that dress on you before we leave for the fair!" her father called from downstairs.

"Coming Dad," she called back down, putting all the cards into her top nightstand drawer. She'd have to puzzle this out later.

Later that day Lily walked with her family through the summer fair. The children waited on line to get their turn on roller coasters and buccaneer ship rides and whirl-a-gigs, as well as cotton candy and candied apples.

Petunia was looking particularly sulky this morning. She always looked that way on Lily's birthday, so this was no surprise to her. And even though she had said there was nothing else she would rather have been doing that morning, she certainly looked like she would rather have been anywhere but there. Lily's mother on the other hand had a smile on her face to outshine the sun. She always did on her daughters' birthdays. "Her two flowers," she would call Lily and Petunia. Lily always tried her best to make her mother proud of her, while not invoking Petunia's jealousy at the same time. It was not easy, especially since she had been accepted at Hogwart's. Petunia was outraged that someone in the Evans family would go to a school like that. So, while her mother regarded her as a "flower," Petunia regarded her as a weed in the Evans' garden.

"Look there," Petunia suddenly said, pointing to one of the many stalls and stands, "a _psychic._" The rest of the family turned to their right, and saw the stand that Petunia was talking about. Lily wanted to laugh out loud. It was funny about some Muggles; they mostly condemned witchcraft, as far as she could see, but when they decided to embrace it, they made complete fools out of themselves. This booth was painted a garish sapphire blue, and gold painted stars and a moon caught the late morning sun. No self-respecting witch or wizard would be caught dead using an oracle in a place like that.

"I'll bet Lily can out-do that charlatan," Dad boasted. Lily winced, and Petunia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Really Dad! People shouldn't go to psychics!" she decreed.

"Yes, because they are frauds," Mum clarified.

"No, not because of that, but because the Devil grants the gift of knowing the future to his followers. No one wants to know the future from someone who follows Satan, do they?" Petunia asked.

Lily sighed; it was going to be one of those days. "Petunia, I bet Dad is right. I bet I _could_ out-do this Muggle psychic. I bet she doesn't know how to divine at all. I'll bet it's just smoke and mirrors and parlor tricks to dazzle the ignorant."

"It's best if they are ignorant, Witch," Petunia cut in. Lately, Petunia had this nasty habit of calling Lily "Witch" as a first name.

"Petunia, let's not be unpleasant to your sister on her birthday, please?" Dad chastised her.

"I'm trying to save her immortal soul, Dad!" Petunia protested.

"Oh, give me a break!" Lily finally exploded in laughter. First this secrest admirer, now Petunia pretending she's a good Christian. What was next? Petunia glowered, but remained silent.

"I do so wish you two could get along..." Mum sighed. Lily was ignoring Mum; she was digging around in her purse. She found her wallet, and counted the money inside.

"I think I'm going to see what 'Madame Mystery' has to say about my future!" Lily announced. Dad, Mum and Petunia all looked dismayed, though Lily knew each had their own reasons for feeling that way. "Oh, come on, it'll be a joke! I won't take long, I promise. I'll meet you for lunch in a half hour? Please?" Lily asked.

Dad sighed. "Just make sure that she doesn't take one penny more than her original fee, Lily. You work hard for your money, and I don't like to see it being wasted on a foolish thing like this."

"I won't, I promise," Lily told them. Petunia looked away, Mum frowned, but Dad nodded his assent.

Lily walked into the psychic's booth. A cold blast of air made Lily shiver more than the tapestry of Indian gods and goddesses frolicking in golds and reds and greens. She smelled the incense that overpowered her nose, and called out "Hello?"

A woman entered the booth behind her. "I knew I would be seeing a young lady this morning. You must be the one I've forseen arriving. Please follow me." Lily smirked. Madame Mystery knew she was coming, did she? Sure she did.

Madame Mystery looked like every other typical fortune teller she'd ever heard of looked. She was elderly, with her graying black hair tied back in a kerchief of red. Wide thick gold hoops dangled from her earlobes, stretching out the holes pierced in her ears. Bangle bracelets clattered with every movement; and she must have had at least twenty on each wrist. No less than a half-dozen necklaces of gold also encircled her neckline of her thin peasant's blouse. That was cut rather low, and Lily could not help but notice the woman's withering breasts with a large Celtic Cross nestled between them.

"You have come to me today to see what your future holds. Let me see you," she ordered, grasping Lily's chin with her long-nailed fingers. "Yes, not a day over sixteen, are you?" she confirmed. Lily was a bit surprised, as the woman was literally correct. Lily wasn't a day over sixteen, because today was her birthday. "And a virgin. So pure as to have never even seen a man nude before." Lily gulped. Again, she was correct. She'd never even seen her own father undressed.

Madame Mystery's outlandishly red lips smirked. "That will soon change, my dear. You will soon give yourself to a man, within this year, that will teach you the meaning of surrender. You will be his prize." Lily shifted uncomforatbly. "I shall use the Tarot for you..." She handed Lily the deck of well-worn cards. "Shuffle them until you no longer wish to do so, or until a card falls from the deck."

Lily took them and shuffled them with shaking hands. She couldn't get this woman's words out of her mind, and had spent only five minutes with this woman. A card fell out of the pack, but face down. She stopped, and Madame Mystery took the pack from her. She turned over the card that fell out of the deck. It was the King of Coins. She placed this card first on the red covered table, with a gleam of triumph in her eyes. "Your man," she smiled.

"I don't understand..." Lily said. For some strange reason, she was feeling very nervous about this business.

"Your young man. He has dark features, dark hair, black eyes..."

"No!" Lily gasped.

"You know this man," Madame Mystery nodded.

"I hate him. And he hates me!" Lily cried.

Madame Mystery put down the next card. It was the Tower. "That will soon change. Something very shocking is coming in regards to this relationship." She put down the next card. It was the Chariot. "You will have no choice but to submit to him." The next card was the Emperor. "You are going to be in great need of him."

"What do you mean, I'll have no choice but to submit to him?" Lily cried.

"Have you been listening to nothing I say girl? You will _give yourself to him._ You will realize that you must allow him to claim you. You must cease clinging to the ways of the Maiden and lay yourself down in submission!" She pulled out the next card. It was the Hanged Man. "It will be the only way you will gain inner peace. There are far too many Trumps here for you to think that you have any control over this situation. But take solace in this..." she said as she turned over the Sun. "He loves you with all his heart. He suffers even now because you are apart."

Lily snorted. "Severus Snape hates me; he thinks I'm the ugliest creature that ever walked the face of the earth."

Madame Mystery pointed to the Tower card with impatience. "I told you, that will change! Do you think you are the only one who has to have a change of mind? His submission has already taken place!"

_Oh, shit! She doesn't mean that letter, does she?_ Lily wanted to choke. "No I won't. Not for him!"

"Oh, yes you will!" she declared with certainty. She turned from the cards to her crystal ball. "You will bare all to him: your heart, soul and body. You will surrender to him completely and totally, and you both shall triumph from it. There is great joy in this, girl. He will make a woman of you, and you will accept it with a smile on your face."

Lily didn't know whether she wanted to shout _"No fucking way!"_ in this lady's face or burst into tears. The very thought of Severus Snape touching her, let alone making love to her, was enough to make Lily want to retch! This woman's language alone was enough to want to make her laugh madly. It sounded like it came out of a bad romance novel. For that matter, it probably did...

"You don't beleive me. But you'll see, my dear, what happens to those who do not heed the words of Madame Mystery..." the woman warned as Lily left her payment on the table and slipped out, shaking.

* * *

On a braided rug sat two teenaged boys. Their captor paced quietly before them. "So, you say you don't intend to do as I command? Let me tell you both right now that I don't intend to harm you personally in any way. And I will see to it that you are treated like the special pets you are, but, well, let's just say that you will both be eager to obey my every command once I have gotten through with you two," Voldemort said.

"If you don't intend to harm us, then how do you expect us to obey you?" Draco asked.

Voldemort leaned down, and actually began to pat Draco on the head. "So finely bred, you are, young Malfoy. Far better than myself, I confess. The Malfoys were always highly regarded by Salazar Slytherin, like beautiful gods. I believe we can come to an amicable agreement, my lovely pup. Just like with your friend here." He went to stroke Severus as well, but Severus bared his teeth. Voldemort laughed with delight. "I think he's decided to take this metaphor further than I have! I already know what will make you obey me, in spite of the fact that you are rather a remarkable Occlumens. Do you know what that is, my pit bull? It's someone who can shield his mind from others, like myself, who can sift through the thoughts of others. But even if I can't read your mind, I _can_ see quite clearly into your heart! And I know already that you have a great weakness there." Voldemort's mild manner was gone.

Severus' dark eyes blackened even more. Draco shuddered; Voldemort was playing him, and he was falling right into the pit! "Just think on what I've said, my gilded dogs. I'll make certain you are taken care of until I hear that you are ready for me to _take you for your walk!"_ Voldemort cackled as he strode out of the room with several other masked figures following him. Draco glanced at Severus, then reached out for his hand, squeezing it tightly. He never reached out like that to anyone before, but he wanted Severus to know that _he_ was going to do the protecting now. He had to; he knew hewas the only one who could do what needed to be done when the time comes...


	5. Chapter 5

A Dark Passage

Chapter 5: Lily's Birthday Night

_WARNING: This chapter gets rough again._

Since it was Lily's birthday, that evening, the family went out to a restaurant to celebrate. Petunia sat slumped in her chair, stewing over this situation, and wondering why the hell William hasn't done anything to Lily yet. It was so obvious that he wanted Lily, so why hasn't he grabbed her yet? Petunia watched as Lily smiled and spoke to her mother. Oh, Geez, she's so, _Lily White!_ What would happen if Little Miss Purity suddenly got pregnant? Then everyone would hate her, and think the worst of her.

Petunia smiled evilly as she sipped her drink. Come on William, she thought silently, get your ass moving.

That night, when the family got home, Petunia gave a look up at William's house. She saw his bedroom window, and that his light was on. She wanted to give him some sort of signal. Suddenly, she hurried her step, and offered to unlock the house herself. Dad and Lily lagged behind, while Mum strode behind. Petunia rushed to the phone, and dialed William's house.

"Who're you calling, Petunia?" Mum asked.

"I'll only be a second," Petunia breathed as William answered.

"Hullo," he said.

"Look for her outside!" Petunia hissed, then hung up.

"Everything alright?" Mum asked.

"I got the wrong number. I guess I'll call her tomorrow. I'm tired," Petunia yawned.

"Yes, I s'pose it's getting late." Mum, and now Dad and Lily, were all in the kitchen. Petunia rushed out of the room, and up the stairs. She stopped when she reached the top landing. Listening closely, she heard her mother sigh. "Oh, dear, we forgot to take the garbage out to the curb."

"It's okay, Mum, I'll take it." Petunia felt a thrill of excitement as the heard Lily go out the front door.

Heaving the trash can, Lily dragged it to the front curb. In the darkness, she could barely make out a silhouette of a young man nearby. She put the can down on the curb, then turned to go back in.

"Lily? How are you?" she heard the neighbor boy, William, say to her.

"Er, hi. Just taking out the garbage..." she explained.

"That's a nice dress," William said to her.

"Thanks. My Mum and Dad gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh, yeah? How old are you?"

"I turned sixteen."

"Oh. Say, come with me. I want to give you something," William told her.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously.

"You'll like it. Petunia told me what you like," William answered. Lily didn't move.

William approached her, and grabbed her arm. "Come on," he urged.

"Okay, okay..." she sighed as he half dragged her to his house. "Y'know, William, I don't think I should come inside. Mum and Dad thought I was only taking out the trash."

"It'll only take a minute," he told her. Lily followed him inside his house.

As soon as he shut the door, William pulled Lily down by the arm. At first Lily was so startled that she lost her balance. William wrestled her to the floor. It was dark, but Lily knew there was a Chinese carpet on the floor of William's foyer, because that was what she was laying on. William pressed her mouth into his, jabbing his tongue between her lips. She started to push him off her, and struggled to disengage him from her arms.

"Happy Birthday, Lily," William smirked. He held her down as best as he could considering the fact that Lily was trying to fight him off with all her might. "You don't have to put up a fight with me, Lily. I know you want me. Petunia told me," he assured her.

"Petunia was wrong!" Lily gasped as he settled on top of her, to keep her from moving. William was a heavy boy, so Lily was pinned under him, and it was hard to breathe.

"She told me how you love to get it rough, and about how you can't wait to get back to that school you go to so you can go back to fucking all those boys there," William revealed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lily cried.

"Fine, play the sweet little virgin game, I don't care. Petunia told me of your true nature, though. I can sure use some of your pussy now, Witch whore..."

Lily shook her head. "No, please William, don't do this, she lied to you! I swear, I've not been with anyone," she sobbed.

William reached up and savagely ripped Lily's dress bodice. Her breasts popped out. "Oh, yeah! Look at these tits!" William crowed as he grabbed Lily's breasts and squeezed them. Lily cried out in pain. William straddled Lily to hold her in place while he unbuckled his belt. "Sure, I've been looking forward to this all summer!"

"William, I don't want this, please stop!" Lily begged.

William got mad and leaned down on her, gripping her breasts and squeezing them hard again. "What's the matter? Can't spread your legs for the neighbor boy, but you can for those boys that go to your high-and-mighty school? Well, if you don't do what I say, I'll make you hurt so bad..." he threatened.

Lily tried to get away one last time, but this time, William's thick rough fingers pinched her nipples with a vise-like grip. Lily screamed with the agony. He slapped her face and slammed her head on the floor, making her world begin to spin. "You don't like that, you slut? Then you do exactly what I tell you. Don't fight me anymore, or I'll pinch you again," he hissed. "Now," he snarled as he held her nipples between his fingers threateningly, "I'm not playing games with you!"

"Stop! Please don't!" Lily sobbed in terror. William looked up into Lily's eyes. She sobbed uncontrollably as she parted her legs. William paid no attention to Lily's crying, and wasted no time pulling his pants down past his hips.

"Please, William, don't rape me. I swear to you, Petunia was lying to you. I've never been with any boys," she begged. She tensed when she felt him, and wished with all her might that it wasn't there, that it would go away...

She waited for him to start, for him to invade her completely.

Nothing.

Lily expected William to plunge into her, but instead, nothing. Daring to believe that William might have reconsidered his actions, Lily looked up into his face. She had never seen someone look more confused and frightened in her life.

"What did you do to me, witch?" he gasped.

"Do to you? I didn't do anything to you!" Lily spat angrily. "You're the one who was _raping _me, you pig!"

William began to sob in absolute terror. Abruptly, he let go of her and backed away. Lily sat up and covered her exposed breasts. "Oh, God, Lily, I'm so sorry! So sorry! Please, just give it back, and I swear I'll never bother you again. Please give it back!" he sobbed.

"Huh? Give what back?" Lily asked him.

"My..." he pointed downward. Lily looked carefully.

And, she saw _nothing_ was there!

"Oh, my God," Lily breathed, covering her mouth with her hands. How had she managed to remove William's penis with magic?

William was a pathetic wreck. Lily was confounded. And just to add some more confusion to the situation, an owl pecked at the living room window. Lily went to open it, and saw that the owl was holding a letter in it's claw.

It simply read,

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_This is hearby a warning issued that the Ministry of Magic has recorded that you performed a Severing Charm at 9:11 p.m. on July 15. You are reminded that underage witches and wizards are not allowed to perform magic outside Hogwart's school grounds, and that repeated offenses will lead to your expulsion from the school._

_Please return to your home,_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Use of Unauthorized Magic Office_

Lily began to sob. This was so unfair! She'd only been trying to protect herself! Was she supposed to just let William carry on raping her? "Lily? What's going on? What was that owl?" William asked her. Alarmed, she dashed out of William's house, and heard her mother calling her as she ran into her own house.

"Lily! My God, what happened?" Mum asked as she looked at Lily's new dresss all ruined by William's assault.

"William..." Lily wept.

"What? William attacked you?" Dad gasped.

Petunia had gone back downstairs to see Lily in tatters. She peeked into the kitchen as Lily cried incoherently. Then, suddenly, there was frantic banging on the kitchen door.

"Lily! Lily! Please help me! I'm sorry, Lily. Please don't leave me like this!" they heard William beg from outside. Dad threw open the door, and angry glared at William.

"Just what in God's name did you think you were doing, young man?" Dad growled with murder in his voice. "Nobody touches my daughter like that and gets away with it!"

"But Mr. Evans, I didn't!" William cried.

And suddenly, another person appeared out of nowhere. Lily recognised him for what he was, a wizard. Probably from the Ministry. Her stomach sank to her feet.

"Come with me young man. We need to correct your problem." William, dazed by his confusion, simply followed the wizard out to his own house.

Dad and Mum were also confused. "Lily, what happened?" Mum asked her as she sat Lily down at the table.

"He...he..." Lily broke down and sobbed.

"Did William rape you, Lily?" Dad asked her gently.

"N..no. He didn't get a chance. That's why the wizard showed up."

"I don't understand..." Mum said.

"What did you do to him, Lily? Put a hex on him?" Petunia frowned as she entered the kitchen.

Lily glared angrily at her sister. "You! How could you tell him those horrible, dirty things about me?" Lily gasped.

"What things?" Petunia asked innocently.

"That I wanted him to...to..." Lily broke off. Then, she breathed and continued. "She told him that I did...stuff, with the boys at Hogwart's. That's what she did!"

"Oh, my God Lily! I'd _never_ do that! I knew William was liking you and everything, but I told him that you weren't interested in him, that you had a boyfriend at your school. I thought this way, he'd back off," Petunia lied.

"Pet, why didn't you tell me or your Mum that William was talking like that about your sister?" Dad asked.

Petunia frowned. "Dad, I've known William for years, and I swear, I didn't think anything of it..."

"That's damned right, Petunia. You didn't think at all did you? And your sister could have suffered a terrible ordeal because of your foolishness!"

"No, Dad. It's because of William that I could have been...it's not Petunia's fault."

Petunia inwardly winced. Damn that Lily! She was always Miss Goody-Goody, even after nearly getting raped by the neighbor boy. What had happened? Why had he stopped?

Just then, the wizard reappeared at the Evan's kitchen door. "Miss Evans, may I speak with you, please?"

Lily felt coldness fill her stomach. She rose and followed him right out the door. Petunia got up and moved to Lily's seat, which had been nearer to the door.

"Miss Evans, we were able to reverse the Severing Charm you had performed on Mr. Hill. I also perofrmed a Memory Charm on him to keep all this forgotten."

"But," Lily began. The wizard nodded, knowing what Lily's next protest would be.

"I know, Miss Evans. Please be assured that no one holds you in the least bit responsible for what happened tonight. We know that you did what you did in self-defense, and there is no one who could possilby find fault with you for that."

"Oh," Lily stammered, blushing profusely.

"We will see you at Hogwart's in September, Miss Evans. Until then..." he left it hanging as he Disapperated before her.

_I've got some good stuff planned for the next chapter, but this one had to come first._


End file.
